Yellow Flower
by kennycashewnut
Summary: A magic flower has been introduced to the Seven Kingdoms. The herb is capable of stopping a bastards birth and everyone has a story to tell. Please review. Will be updater bi weekly. Please review. Spoilers from A Storm of Swords. Beta readers enjoy.
1. 1 Jamie

**Jamie**

"Jamie get over here!" Yelled Cersei.

"Yes, Yes. What is it_ little sister_." Jamie me answered. But her reply was a scowl. And a slap hit to his shoulder. "Oh." He said silently. Not daring to scream.

"Don't be rude. Now help me find Tyrion. He's been selling my panties to peasants " Jamie wished he was one of those peasants. Out of no where Cersei slapped him. "That's for smiling." He had not noticed.

"Alright let's go." The rest of that afternoon was full of twins searching and collecting under garments. Finding a young Tyrion. And a loving older brother kicking him in the middle of the yard. But the whole time Jamie wondered. Why does Cersei treat him this way? He'll be a man grown by tonight. But she only treats him like her child. He knew if he wanted to Jamie could kill her and feed Cersei's dead body to the dogs. Or loan her to his master-at-arms. That man talked of popping her cunt when ever he thought Jamie was aroun...

Jamie was hit again. So much for thinking. The afternoon they celebrated Jamie's name day, it was held at the main dining hall of Casterly Rock. Men were drinking and taking the serving wenches to hidden corners, wenches were begging raped in corners. Knights shared jest. And the fool dances and singed in harmony so happily. On man even shared his wench with a fool. The night was full with life but Jamie only had questions.

He wore simple clothing. A golden tunic over red pants and shirts. Nothing to fancy, and his father the same. The older more powerful man sat right next to him. Chin up and back straight and face plan. No one could make his father smile, no one could make his father do anything, they feared him or respected.

"Father, I have a problem."

"What is it my son." He gaze moved to Jamie, making him ashamed for what he was about to say.

"I have this problem," He couldn't go back now even if he was scared shitless. "I have a problem with this girl. She doesn't treat me like she should. And I'm sick of it what should I do?" There was a brief silence before Tywin snorted and reached for his pocket. Jamie stared down to see his father had pulled out a yellow flower. "What is-"

"This is the infertile flower discovered only recently, and is will help you with you problem. Simply shove it between her legs when you take." Lord Tywin made Jamie speechless. "Don't gape at me, boy. You are now a man grown if this woman doesn't see it you will show her."

"But fath...," Jamie had to think for a moment his dad could not have known how was really the problem or else he would else he would have castrated him. Instead of giving the _go forth and consummated speech_. "Yes father." _This is perfect_. He thought. If it would be his father that caught him and his sister in bed he could simply say "You told me to." Then he'd watch his father blush, and later get castrated. But it was worth it. Cersei's cunt was his and with these flowers there would be no worries of bastards.

Earlier that evening Cersei had been pulled upstairs drunk. So all Jamie had to do was sneak up to her been chamber. When he reached her room, she laid asleep on golden silk sheets, and wore a dress of crimson red. That was good. When Jamie takes her maiden head there would be no blood. _What if she wasn't a maid?_ Jamie thought but that quickly vanished like his pants and trousers and boots. Half-naked he creep on her bed, with his cock as stiff as a rock, she looked so innocent, he was going to fix that.

In a moment's time Jamie moved her crimson skirt away and almost ripped off her panties. she was about to wake. He needed to move faster. Before he shove himself into her, Jamie remember his fathers flower and pushed it in first. And his manhood followed. It was so warm inside, so welcoming, so much comfort, so _not_ Cersei. She shivered this time and with every thrust. By the third she had woken and was about to scream before Jamie wrapped his hand around her mouth.

"Listen," Jamie whispered, "as children we played this game before our mother died, and I know you love it. So now as I'm a man and you are a woman, I thought it be best for us to just do it." She tried to hit him and shift free but that only made his cock throb more. But when he clawed at her tit with his free hand she stop with a lovely moan. "Good girl." He kept on thrusting, and Jamie saw the yearning for his cock in her eyes. And before he even knew it himself, Jamie released his semen into her. Now that made her shift again but with more joy.

Jamie pulled out, left the bed, and dressed himself fully. "Now," He said without looking at Cersei. " There is a flower between your legs that prevents child, so don't worry about a bastard. And if you think about telling father or anyone, next time I'll share you with the dogs. Am I clear."

"Yes, Jamie." Cersei said, but there was so much love in her voice. more then what he expected.

The next more Jamie washed her hair; while she suck on he cock. They played in the woods with Tyrion; then fuck in a hurry while he pissed. Jamie never shared Cersei with the dogs; but he did fuck her in front of them. After Jamie would dismounted his horse from training he would later mount Cersei later; and every time she would compare his to a horse.

"Are you done with your piss!?" Breinne the cow yelled. Now that wake him from his trance.

"Almost, wench!" He called back. Then with a few more strokes, and a picture of Cersei naked he release semen all over the base of the tree he pissed on. This had been the seventeenth he went out to please himself. Each time he pictured Cersei. He knew one day they'd reach King's Landing and he'd take her cunt. Jamie knew she was saving herself for him, and he would soon award her for that.


	2. 2 Sansa

**Sansa**

As Sansa made her way down to the gods wood she remember the night the Hound had kissed her before the war ended. He was no real knight she told herself. He was not thinking of you fully. He made me sing like a bird and worst he was drunk. Even thought she couldn't taste it she smelled his breath.

Even so when he went down between her legs and his whiskers scratch between her thighs she almost fainted. _He's bad._ Yet his tongue in her felt so good. The way his thumb would message her cilturis. For a man so veil and rugged and forceful. She had never remembered being treated any sweater. To her dismay he moved his attention from Sansa's cunt to her arse. Dancing his tongue around the rim of her hole. Every part of her shacked when his finger went in her rear. Causing her to bulk and shiver. She was half conscious after that.

Then the Hound came up to her face; he and the space between her legs had somehow gotten wet somehow. If she hadn't been so weak she would have striped him naked. _If he refused, then the songs shall sing of Sansa the first woman to rape a King's Knight. _But all he did was pet her and drop some yellow flowers by her head.

"If he every takes you and you'd wish not to have child. Shove half of on flower between your legs, or drink some in tea." He's breath was cold compared to the fire between her legs. He laughed. "Now, little bird can you sing me a song. One of a brave night bedding a princess with the lord's kiss before her betrothed king." The song rang in her head. _Shove your cock in me. Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me. NOW! _But a last she was to weak to talk. With another lord's kiss, he left. And she slept, dreaming of his manhood.

_But that was then, _She thought. Now tonight she would pray to the warrior tonight. In hope he would bring the Hound back so he may kiss her again. Afterward she would pray for her family. And for Lord Tryion how still laid dead in his sleep like her young brother, Bran Stark. As she made her way toward the heart tree when she heard a woman's scream.

Sansa rushed to see who it was. What she saw was three, half clothed, men on top of a woman. The lady was wearing a golden dress. That had been thrown to the side of the tree. Both men who were thrusting into her, from both ends of her body, dressed in common silk. The third man how was being pleased by the lady's hand, he was certainly a commoner. He clothing was poorly made and looked as thought stained by dirt.

The peasant was dark of skin, black of hair, with bald head and moan in a soft voice Sansa had never heard before. Yet the other to sounded familiar Sansa stepped forward to get a better look. A branch snapped and the tall dark man turned to her, but trees where nearby and she hind just in time. "Who's there!" yelled the dark man.

"No one but squirrels. Now be quiet or you'll wake the castle " a man responded in a voice Sansa remember. He was Ser Osfryd Kettleblack, and with another man his brother, Ser Osney Kettleblack. Sansa shifted forward in closer, as the woman's moans grew louder.


	3. 3 Arya

**Arya**

Gendry and Arya rode their, stolen, mares down the abandoned trail. Hot Pie hand been lagging behind them. Arya looked back to she him hussing with his seat. "What's wrong?" she yelled.

"I have to stop." he responded. The fat boy looked uneasy.

"You can stop when were at Riverrun." She knew he was tried, weak, and uncomfortable. But it did matter to her. The farther they were from Harrendal the better.

"No, I have to go." He said back like a child.

"Where-" Arya was interrupted.

"Arya!" she looked over to Gendry. "I think he needs to piss." Gendry smiled.

"Oh." the awkward smile almost made her blush. It took a few minutes for Arya to find a place where Hot Pie could piss, with no fear of being seen, or kidnapped, again.

"Hurry up." Arya said as she made her leave. Like always when Hot Pie was using a bush she would go over and talk with Gendry. They talked about swords. On how to make them and how to use them. But the talk seemed to go on longer then usually. "What's taking to long?" she wondered.

"Maybe his polishing _the bald man._" the Bull jested. Arya only huffed and walked off.

"Finish up alrea... dy..." she stared aimlessly.

"Hot Pie?" she shifted her gaze to where he should have pissed.

"Hot Pie, where are you?" damn it all, he was gone. "Gendry, he's gone. Hot Pie is gone."

The Bull raced over to her. "How?" he asked.

"I don't know?"

"Wait, you said once you and your brother went boar hunting."

"Yes. Back when were in Winterfell. Why does it matter?"

"Maybe you can track him." Gendry's suggestion was great. She didn't understand why she hadn't done it sooner "Hop to it then." she thought that was unnecessary, but they need to find Hot Pie. Even thought her father didn't teach her much about hunting. Finding Hot Pie's trail was quite easy. The rain had just stopped yesterday, leaving the ground muddy and soft. A man or a boy of Hot Pie's size would leave good tracks in the mud. For the boys sake it did.

The path Hot Pie left was pretty clear. Hot Pie was alone and he wasn't trying to hide his tracks. Arya still told Gendry to be quite. If he had gone willingly, she didn't want Hot Pie running off. Thinking they were robbers.

In only a few step they started to hear some strange noises. "What's that sound?" Genry asked before Arya slapped his shoulder and shhh'd him. They walked closer and closer.

"I'll go. Stay still and wait for my call." He didn't argue. Arya started sneaking between trees, and avoiding any ground that would cause to much sound. The closer she got to the noises the more clear it became. They reminded her of two men grunting, moaning, and humming. But all at once.

It didn't sound like they were fighting. More like dogs in heat or like her brother Robb and Theon when they... Now the noise started to become clear. She slid behind a tree and peeked through a bush to see two men humping like dogs or Robb and Theon. The one on his hands and knees was young and red haired. But the man on top, thrusting hard, was a good five-and-thirty years old. The scene was disturbing and but irrelevant. At the moment Arya need to find her friend. So she kept following the tracks.

What she found, was just as disturbing. Hot Pie was _skinnig the eel._ In a moment she became enraged for some reason and found herself slapping him behind the head. When Hot Pie turned to Arya his cock shoot out semen that barely missed her. But the squeal he made was much worst then. "How's there?!" that yell probably came from the older man.

"Hot Pie. Grab your trousers and run." Arya grab him as he fumbled to put back on his pants. "Gendry let's go!" the three of them made it to the horses. Then rode off for a good mile before stopping to rest.

They made camp and caught some game. Hot Pie had left to take a piss, again. Gendry stared at her as she divided up the remaining food from Harrendal. "What's wrong?" he asked. Arya just let him stare. There was no way for her to explain what had happen unless she said it. Even if she did tell him there wasn't any good place to start. "Go on."

She had to talk now. "He was stroking his cock." it sounded worst out loud.

Genry frowned. "So what every boys his age do it, every man with fear time space do it. Heck. You've caught me do it after my last piss." he explained.

"Yes, but that by their lonesome. He was peeping." no she sound like a maid.

He frowned again. "Men peep, even children. Especially children." with that Arya huffed.

"Yes. but they do it to women. He was watching two men." now that caught his attention. "I've heard of men favoring one another, and seen a knight and the ward Theon Greyjoy fuck. More then I care for. But seeing him do that and shot at me-"

"Wait... He shoot semen at you? That explains this." Arya was more confused.

"What?"

"It explain why this was weird for you." Genry started to giggle and uncontrollably.

"Don't laugh." She started too. Now that she thought about it made sense.

"So, while were talking about Hot Pie's yearnings. How big is his cock?"


	4. 4 Davos

**Davos**

Khorane Sathmantes, captain of _Shayala's Dance_ had been so kind to give Davos his bed chambers. At first Davos reclined but after Khorane had shared his wine, and Davos laid in his bed of feathers and silks, there was little argument. Not only did the kind captain share his food and ale, but his clothing as well. Davos could not remember a time when being the Onion Knight had gotten him so many privileges. Nor a time when he was so respected as the Onion Knight. So he prayed to the Warrior for thanks, and the Crone for giving guiding him to safety. But the silk did nothing to calm his mine. Or even help him to sleep.

As Davos laid restless abed, he felt a longing and yearning for his Marya. He wanted to feel her skin touch his. He want to kiss her lips and let her tongues intertwine with his. He yearned to push his member in between her sweet legs once again. Even after birthing seven she had the fell of a maid. He would bed her gently as if she was a maid. And pray that the Mother would allow them another son.

Davos started to move his stubbed hand down below his waist. The same hand he would use to please his wife. Davos wanted to stop what he was doing. He was in another man's bed. But in short time he found himself stroking his member to relieve, some of, his yearning. Just as the Onion knight had done many a times before and after the war. Suddenly a creeping sensation had came from under the sheets. His member became surrounded by a moist heat. Davos' hand stopped the motion to grab hold of its mysterious silk like hair.

Davos welcomed the new sensation with an open hand and quickly released himself into it. The pleasure felt like a maiden's kiss as it sucked in his manhood. In doing so the Pleasure swallowed every drop of his semen. Davos felt his member begin to soften, but the kiss continued until he was hard again. Then thrice after. Leaving Davos weak, and his legs feeble.

Davos prayed thanks to the Mother For this night, the first night ever since the war, ever since he last bedded his wife, he is slept without worry. The next morning he woke up and felt a warm in brace. One different from the night before. More like the in brace his Marya would give him after a long night of loving.

"How was it?" asked a man.

Davos opened his eyes to see Khorane standing over him. As surprising as that was he looked over to his left to see a young woman wrapped in his arm. He leaped up, almost out of his skin. "What happened?" He asked.

"Last night you mean. Well I knew you had been on that island for quite awhile. So I sent in my concubine to please you." Davos had to fight not to swallow his tongue. If what Khorane says is true...

"I have a wife."

"So do I. But every man yearns something different. That what concubines are for." Khorane laughed.

"I broke my vows before my faith." _and then thanked the Mother for it._ He thought. Davos grabbed the fingers that hung from his neck for comfort. With that, the captain relieved what he'd done.

"Hey," Khorane grabbed Davos' shoulder. "It's okay, a man has need to be touch after battle. You shame no one for being a regular man." what he said was sincere. But as he laid in bed, Davos stills felt wrong. He felt so disgusted by his actions after the concubine had please him another seven time he had her banished and clean so she could not bear him a sinful child. Later Khorane had given him five yellow flowers the sailors called the_ Bastard's Funeral_. Khorane told him that "It he should ever want to bed the whore, a half a flower will stop her from having child."

Davos refused them stating. "On his honor he while never bed that woman again."

But that only lasted a day and night. The next morning he fucked her rear, and face a good ten times and shoved his fingers up her legs to her the concubines to squeal like his Marya. After emptying his seed in, and on ever corner of her young body Davos realized he never used the flowers. The whore was probably with child, probably sons.

Soon the thought vanished as his manhood stiffened and they fucked again and again. But never again at night and in a bed. Instead he'd masturbate to the thought of her and his wife. Finally he would silently cry in shame as he went to sleep, and do the same again tomorrow. Always thanking the Smith for his gift. And the Warrior how gave him the strength to use it.


	5. 5 Samwell

**Homo-erotica**** warning  
**

* * *

**Samwell**

A quarter mile from his tent dozens of men were fighting. Most were dying a brutal death a singer could make songs of. _And what do I do?_ Samwell Tarly thought alone with the ravens. "I'm sitting here in my own piss." He had soiled myself a second time. And he couldn't know what was worst. Waiting for his death in the cold north. Or his cock freezing off in the cold north.

_I am being a coward._ Men, _real men_ were doing outside. They are protecting their beloved land, and keeping they're vows. While he sat down writing letters in his soiled garments.

It had gotten cold, the tent entrance most have flown open. Sam turned back to see a dark figure over him. _A wildling! _It most. Somehow Tarly found his hand rapped around the hilt of his dragonglass dirk when he leaped out of his chair. For a moment Sam felt proud of himself. But that quickly ended when the figure caught his wrist. Sam was still scared, but he found enough courage in him to punch the wildling across the face. But that didn't phase the wilding, it only made the stronger bigger man push Sam's fat person into the muddy ground.

Samwell felt his cock defrost as he pissed himself a third time. "Please don't kill me. I yield. Yield." he begged. The ravens began to scream with him. Or they were celebrating a cowards soon deaths.

"Don't kill you?" the figure said as he bent down to pick Samwell up. There was a struggle do to his great weight. "You almost killed me." with that the figure became clear it wasn't a wildling, it was Grenn.

"Why are you here?" Samwell asked while trying to ignore his soaked trousers.

Grenn scratch the back of his head as he tried to look for an answer. "I'm here to make sure your alive and well."

"Why?"

"Well..." He began to trail off. "In times of war men get nervous and... lustful." Grenn made a strange face. One Samwell knew well. It meant he was trying to hold in something harsh. It was a face his father never made. "I was getting good firewood for the archers flames and... I had to stop some of my black brothers from raping one of the greener men." Grenn was looking down to his feet as he said it. When he looked up he saw Samwell crying. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Samwell tossed his body back into his seat. "What kind of man am I if I must worry of being rape?" Grenn didn't answer. "Tell me. Do you think they would have _fucked _me from my front or behind? Would they suck at my tits like a babe to a mother? Or would they throw a sack over my head, tie me to a pole, rip off my clothes and leave me in the yard for any man's yearning? Is that a cowards faith." _I am pathetic._ Snot and tears were freezing on his face and manhood was almost frozen numb.

Grenn knelled down before him and place one had on each of his legs. "Tarly. Please. Don't cry. I didn't mean any disrespect. I only worried for a friend." his hands moved up along Samwell's thigh and to both their surprise Sam didn't argue. "Sam. Look to me. Look now." he commanded.

"Yes, Grenn." he said quietly. As he tilted his head back back down.

"You're not a coward."

"Yes I am." Samwell objected.

"No you're not," Grenn smiled. "Would a coward try to kill a man in a seconds notice?"

"No, but he would piss his pants." tears were still leaking from his eyes.

"Every man has pissed his pants once. It's as command as fuck in a brothel." Grenn jested as he used his sleeves to whipped away Samwell's snot and tears.

"I've never been to brothel or fucked for that matter." Grenn smile became crocked.

"No?"

"Yes."

There was a short pause. "Do you trust me?" Grenn asked as he moved his hand in closer to Sam's groin. His hand was hovering over the places Sam's urine escaped to. He either didn't notice or didn't cared.

"Yes." Samwell didn't know what he was say. But what could he have to fear from a good friend.

"Good." Grenn launched upwards and pulled Sam's face in for a sloppy kiss. He use forceful and passionate. A few seconds before Sam ran out of air he pulled away from the great kiss. "Now," Grenn like his lips. Making Samwell's cock warm up and semi harden. "Think of me as a girl," He moved one hand down to Sam's trousers and began to unlace them, his hand were getting wet from all the piss. "I'm about to give you a maiden's kiss." Grenn went in for another kiss time his followed and they grazed the back of Sam's teeth. "No not that kiss, this one's much better. One for you cock."

Grenn went down for Sam's cock and gaped as he whipped it out. "_Fuck me!_" Grenn scream. "This thing is taller then me and fatter then you." with an open mouth Grenn smile astonished. Sam was to at the exaggeration. It was big compared to some men but not Tarly's "If your father has any pride for you this must be it."

"No. My father and brother would sometime joke about how small it was. They said I was the littlest of all Tarly men." Samwell blush.

Grenn's face turn the red of a peach. "Either way. The maiden kisses all." Grenn started stroking Sam's cock. The feel of Grenn's rough hands moving Sam's foreskin made his cock as hard like a rock. "You like that. And I haven't even kissed it yet." But he started to. Grenn swirled his tongue around the tip of Sam's cock causing his member to throb uncontrollably. Grenn somehow managed to shove half of Sam's cock into his mouth. Then he bobbed back up and then down again. But before he could take in air Sam shoved him back down.

Grenn started to cough and gag. But that didn't matter to Sam. Right now all that matter was fucking Grenn's face until he shoot his seed. As the semen came out Sam's cock he lost control of his body and Grenn wiggled loose. Grenn panted deeply as Sam shoot semen into his face. Most of it fell back on Sam's and some found its way into Grenn's mouth. It was warm mess of semen and piss and sweat and saliva.

When Samwell finally finished his cock throbbed revealing his veins along its long girth Sam's body was weak and slightly warmer. He looked down to see Grenn smiling like a jester with his face covered in semen. Before either man could take a much needed breath Grenn launch up to Sam for another kiss. There his tongue dove into Sam mouth. Samwell was surprised to taste so much urine. So some reason the salty solution dissolved into his mouth. Leaving strong sense of yearning.

When Grenn finally pulled away they stared eachother down. "Tell me Grenn. Do you really like the taste of piss?"


	6. 6 Jon

**Straight again!**

* * *

**Jon**

Didn't know how he found himself in this situation but it didn't matter. Right now he had some Giants to kill. It was warm night compared to the one before and good weather to. Ghost was able to trick the beast easily. But his nose wasn't very needed. _Ahhhh!_ Her screams were coming from ahead. As they ran forward it grow louder and louder and louder.

Jon put out his hand to stop Ghost. They found their Giants. _"Ghost to me."_ he said under his breath. Jon hind behind the tree to his left with wolf. Over the screams of terror Jon heard to deep voiced men laughing. Ghost became restless from the sound. _"Stay."_ he commanded quietly. Jon spied past the tree to see two fur covered Giants and Ygritte.

Ygritte was pant less squirming, in the tallest and, older giants arm as he sat on tree stump. _Ahhhh! No more! Not there! Out! Stop!_ She screamed as it pump the middle finger of its free hand in and out of her. The other stood and laughed holding a club made from a tree branch in its right hand.

Giants didn't were armor but were six feet taller the any common man and could slay one with a single strike to the head. So instead of a full blitz, Jon moved slowly past the trees until he was behind the youngest of his prey. And out of sight from the oldest. Next he sent Ghost to do the same with the older. Now slowly but surely Jon step quietly up to the large beast. In one fluid movement he pulled out Longclaw and sliced the younger Giant's back causing it to roar in pain.

The young giant came back swinging its club up the from the right. Jon ducked to the left and sliced up, opening a large gash in the giant's arm. The young beast screamed again. But this time Jon didn't wait for it to strike instead he lunged forward and drove Longclaw into the giants gut. Because of the giant's unnatural height the angle became awkward causing Jon lose grip of his sword. The giant fell backwards, thankfully but he took Longclaw with it..

In protest the elder throw Ygritte aside and picked up the hammer to its side. _Fuck,_ Jon hadn't seen it there. But he had planned enough. When the giant started forward Jon yelled. _"Ghost, attack!"_ and the direwolf did so. The direwolf leaped from snow to tree stump to the giant's back. Once there Ghost ripped open the elder's throat. The beast screams were drowned out by its own blood. _Now._ Jon ran forward, grabbed Longclaw out from the young giant's gut, and chopped open the elders giants thighs. In agony the beast fell to his knees and Ghost leaped off. They were at eye level when Jon used Longclaw to open half it's throat.

The corpse fell to the side spilling blood over the snow melting it away under Jon's feet. Jon looked over to Ghost's muzzle covered in blood and the direwolf didn't stop there. He began to eat out the giant's guts. No doubt he had gotten hungry from the long trek. _Wait, Ygritte._ Jon turned over to see her taking shivering as she ran into his arms. "My hero." she said.

"No problem, are you okay?" Jon asked.

"Yes, but if he had used his cock you would have been to late" that sounded like a jest in Jon's ear.

"How?"

"Did you not see their cocks swing at up or were you more frightened by their other clubs?" Jon looked over to the corpses. _Shit._ Both men were still erect and their cocks stood like a horse's. And each testicle was like a stuffed wool purse. "The gods are good aren't they." she jested again.

"How? Some that size would reunion even a giantess.? I pray they get no bigger." said Jon.

"You know nothing Snow," she grab Jon's cock. "Every northern man should know that cock shrink in the cold." Jon felt a shock go up his spine. "Think how big it would be under a warm bed."


	7. 7 Arya

**Arya**

After changing Arya left her room in search Genry. As she walked she passed three men and two women. The first man was paired with a woman, they were walking into one of the brothel rooms. The second man was being thrown out by a naked woman screaming for her silver. The last tried to speak to her. He had a horrible voice and an eye patch on his right eye. He was balding but his face had no lack of hair. "How much are you boy?" He asked.

"I'm not a whore." She anwsered.

"No," the bearded man grabbed her by the arm. "Then what are you doing in a brothel then." Arya tried to fight but then he pulled a blade to her neck. "Stop that nonsense. Now come on. I always wondered what a boy feels like." he turn his back on her and move the dirk. _Fool._ He tried leading her to a door but Arya kicked in his knife. _Ahhh!_ His scream use low compared to the lustful men in with the whores. When he she smiled and grabbed his dirk. The man leapped backwards in fear.

"I'm not going to kill you. Only because this clothes are new. Now run." She commanded

"Cunt!" he screamed and then he went limping. As Arya walked down stairs to the tabard she felt her legs shaking. She had almost been raped. Yes she fought back and ran but still. _Genry._ He would know what to say. He always did when she felt queer about something.

When she finally fumbled he way down she found him chatting up a woman. "Genry." she pulled at his sleeve.

_"What?"_ that was new. His breath, it smelt of wine.

"I need to talk to..."

"Not now, I'm_ busy_." he smiled a snarky grin. _Now what was that._

"Genry, something happened up stairs and..." tears were trying to fall from her eyes. She had to fight to stop them. Genry turn away when she didn't finish. And started flirting with his lady again. She had blues eyes and was blond of hair. He dress cream silk and a bejeweled chain hung from her chest. She must have been a whore no common woman could afford things like that. Unless she stole.

"Don't pay the little boy any mind, but he does bring up a good point." the whore pulled Genry out of his sit and started to walk to the stairs. "Let's finished this upstairs, boy." Genry left a coin on the tenders table and followed her.

"I'm no boy." he replied.

"Yes you are," she grabbed his grabbed his arm. "But fear not. I'll make you a man soon." Arya didn't know how it happened but she followed them up stairs and almost to their room. "Can you handle your pup?" Genry looked to her.

"_Arya._ What are you doing?" He asked.

"I need..." She struggled on her words. "I need to talk to-"

"Listen here _Mi Lady_. I can't talk now." he looked back to she his whore naked. "Right now I'm gonna bed this traveling wench."

"You can't bed a whore-"

"Who said she was a whore. No this one free." then he left and slammed the door and her. Arya stood there until she collapsed into tears. Was this really happening? Her closes friend left her. Of all people to leave her. And in a brothel.

"Take off your clothes sweetie!" they were starting. "Don't worry the ropes are tight and his gagged shut." _What the hell._

"Thank you love I've had a bad day." wait Arya knew that voice.

She slammed open the door to see the beard man from earlier sitting naked on a bed. The blond woman was gownd less to his side. "The cunt!" he screamed. "Quick grab his blade!" Arya glanced down. She still had the dirk in her hand. _Good._ When the wife came rush at her, Arya kicked her into the wall. "Love." the bearded man came down at her screaming.

There was a large thump when he tackled her to the floor. But despite his weight and large size Arya turned him over. She lefted the dirk above her head in both hands. Then she shoved the blade between his brow. When she pulled out the man's blade it blood pumped its out of his. "No my husband!" the blond woman screamed.

Arya jumped off of his naked body, then point down at her. "Take the body away wench." Arya commanded. It took a few minutes but the blond wife to her husband.

"Arya!" that was Genry. She looked make to see him naked and bonded to the bed. "You saved me. Thank you, now help me get loose." she stood still for a moment.

"Why should I? You didn't help me when I needed you."

"What?" his face was ugly.

"Earlier that man tried to..." she could loss her voice again. "That man tried to raped me and when I asked to speak to you. You were busy _wenching._"

"Arya I'm sorry. I was drinking. Then I was drunk, as I am now. and you should know men get stupid around women. Now, please help me." he was begging. Arya could stay man at Genry for long especially like this. So she cut of ropes and found a glass by the bed. "What's that?"

"I think it's wine." Genry reached over and grabbed it from her. "Don't drink it." he did.

"Taste good." he handed the bottle back to her. "Have some."

"Why?"

"Because we've had a bad night. Now drink." Arya did and then the her vision began to fade. Genry had fell backwards unconscious. "What was in that drink." Then the world went black.


	8. 8 Sansa

**Sansa**

"You must forget everything you saw." Ser Dontos commanded.

"But I can't." Sansa hesitated to speak. "The way she screamed. Those men and their... what they did to her." Sansa could feel her legs shake as she picture those knights naked, and the dark of skin stable man. She couldn't speak and Dontos began to notice haw she struggled to stand straight.

"I see." he moved forward and rapped his hand around her thin wrist. "Have you ever touched yourself darling?"

The question seem so queer as it rolled off his tongue. Again she hesitated to speak. As the Hound would say _she has ran out of songs._ No. The Hound and his wonderful touch. Sansa blushed as the space between her legs dampened. "Here." Dontos pulled her into his chest. Her breast was caught in his free hand. Sansa almost call for him to stop when he pulled out her breast. But Ser Dontos started to push and play at her nipples. Some how they had became extremely sensitive. Every push and pull and pitch of his fingers made her body weak.

"Please, my princess. It is not a sin to enjoy a man's touch. Nor want his cock." Dontos moved her one her hands down to his bridges. His warm member fitted into her hand. And shock her body. Yet what surprised her the must was his finger digging between her legs. She didn't no what was more satisfying. The fabric rubbing against her clitoris. Or how she finally felt something close to Clegane Sandor's tongue. Sansa moved her hips to contrast the motion of his finger. He'd push down, she'd push up. Dontos would push her back while rubbing his thumb on her cunt, Sansa would push her breast into his hand. But some how she could not bring her self to look at him.

"There my princess how does that fell?" His breath was warm and for the first time in too long he was not drunk. "Please sweet girl don't leave it to linger." at first she did not understand but the his cock twitched in her hand. She undid his lace and grabbed a firm hold of his manhood, the way Robb and Theon would do to one another. _Maybe it was instinctive._ She though. "Yes." he growled. "Yes." Ser Dontos began to kiss her lips. And bit down on her lower lip. That sent a jolt into her left legs almost causing her to fall. But Dontos' fingers caught her making her in between here legs. Sansa almost gave way to the ecstasy.

"Yes that's a good girl. Tell me what are we to do today. Maybe I can fuck you tell you senses return." he asked as his cock throbbed to his heart beat leaked out semen.

Sansa thought his language was offensive, unnecessary, and attractive. "I'm to ride horses with the queen and dine with my husband." Dontos' cock had fully stiffened and felt as though it would explode. She also felt her temperature rise. A fire was kindling in her.

"You mustn't go with Margaery, she will endanger you life." he started to suck and bit at her neck. Sansa replied with a feverish moan.

"I have to." his tounge felt so good. "She is a friend, and my only escape from being a traitors' daughter and sister." she jerked his manhood harder. It had groan a little in her hand. _Will it grow inside me?_

"No." Dontos growled. "Listen to me, she is like the Lannisters. Only using you for their own gain." Sansa gasped as his attention made it to her ear. "Stay here and let me fuck you, then run to your camber and tell them your sick or sore. I'll make your ass sore." Sansa was almost at her peak, the sensation Clegane gave her was coming back. Her body was burning her. Mostly were Dontos' fingers were.

"I'm sorry but I must." she pushed him away. Somehow now Sansa was finally able to look him in the eyes. "You can't bed me here it would be… unromantic, pathetic, and dirty.." Dontos moved his hands away from her cunt. The fire between her legs began to burn away, but it had gotten easy to ignore. "Please. Just be pleased with this. I am." Dontos face made a grim snare. The fire didn't die in him.

"Fuck romance in the cunt!" he voice was loud and harsh. "Get over here!" His strength came from nowhere and he turn her around. Sansa tried squirmed out but she was locked between his arms. Dontos pulled her and in at the hip. "Sorry girl but you started me up." He started humping her from behind. His cock throbbed hard as he it passed between her legs. "You have your maiden head here, fine. I'm not settle for my hand tonight."

Dontos' hands started to move along her body. His tongue found its way to Sansa's ear. "I like this, don't you he whispered?" Sansa was shocked. He found this torture arousing. In truth she felt it was careless. He bit to hard, and his spit grow cool and awkward on her skin. Trusting his cock, one thing he was doing right, he did poorly. It were quick and short and queer.

A large grunt escaped Ser Dontos. Along with a seemingly endless stream of semen.

"Goodbye Ser Dontos. I'm going to see the queen." Sansa strutted of feeling a wick smile at her back.


End file.
